


Midnight Magic - Patton’s Week. (Day 5: PolyamSanders - IntruThality)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drugs (If you squint), Dry Humping, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con, mentions of monsters and demons, satanic themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Patton is coaxed like a moth to the flame when extreme measures are taken with great pleasures are on the line. Can Patton admit what he truly wants and needs when he comes face to face with it.





	Midnight Magic - Patton’s Week. (Day 5: PolyamSanders - IntruThality)

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves Character!Thomas and Remus.

Darkness ever encompassing. Feet endlessly running. Lungs heavy from exhaustion.

The nightmare had Patton in its grip. Heart hammering in his chest, head spinning, Patton hugged himself as the feeling of being chased faded. Coldness seeped into his bones as he pinched himself over and over but the same nothingness surrounded him. 

Maybe he wasn't dreaming? Then where was he? Wasn't he just with the others? Happily settling in for a Netflix binge with homemade treats. How long ago was that? Was there even a way out of here? Where ever here was?

He refused to give up though. Blindly Patton felt his way forward. Hands finally landing on a smooth surface. A wall. Breathing a sigh of relief he was in the apartment. Following the curve of the wall into the hallway; the smallest spark of green fire light became Patton's only guiding light out of the darkness. 

With each step exotic sounds met his ears. Dark rhythms mixed with the yowls of an animal that sounded like it was in pain. Patton's common sense told him to escape, to run away but he had to rescue the animal. Running towards the sounds, the expanding green light pushed the darkness back. Revealing so much more than the heart could process.

"Oh, no. My goodness No! Thomas!" Patton tried to move farther into the room but the doorway held strange symbols all over. His fists pounding against the invisible magical barrier.

Thomas was helplessly on his back, writhing in the middle of a pentagram. The animalistic sounds were falling from Thomas’ mouth as a shadow with green flames for eyes ravished Thomas' beautiful body. Patton released a volley of insults and cries of mercy as he tried to break the barrier. Pulling and clawing at the markings as the black smoke demon stared him down and laughed. 

Patton couldn’t hold the evil glare so his eyes were forced to focus elsewhere. Gradually, Patton noticed scattered around the room were small plates of sweets and bottles of wine. Gold coins littered the floor and the soft green glow of the ritualistic candles were casting an otherworldly feel. Especially on Thomas’ naked body that was thrusting up to aid in what was being done to him. Seconds felt like eons, but the dark shadow grunted its release. Thomas' legs fell from it's shoulders as it withdrew from his body with a slick wet sound. 

As it stood up, Thomas followed obediently, getting to his knees. Hands out, grasping for the monster, trying to pull the now black and green swirling smoke back to the floor. When his pawing didn’t work, Thomas whimpered like a neglected puppy. Until the smoke's newly formed hand shushed him with a finger against the boy's lips. Thomas kissed the digit and sat back. He stuck his tongue out like he was happily awaiting a treat. Patton went silent at the indecent sight, because...

Well...because the display was making him feel hot under the collar. Thomas' thick backside was accentuated by his spread kneeling stance and it proudly showed how big Thomas' … Patton swallowed hard as he took in how excited Thomas was. 

Suddenly the shadow monster finished taking its final form. The left hand side of creativity. The fiend himself, Remus. Chuckling to himself as he corrected his slash and pulled Thomas close by his hair. 

"See, bitch. I told you the summoning spell would work." Remus coo'ed turning the other's head towards Patton.

"You're right Remus. My Patton, my heart. Patton come play with us, please." Thomas slurred as he smiled from ear to ear. Tugging against Remus' grip as he tried to crawl towards Patton. 

Confusion swirled inside Patton's mind and body at Remus' words. Summoning? Had Thomas done this on purpose? Surely, not. But he seemed so relaxed, not fighting to get away from the dark side. Indecision tugged at Patton's mind. He needed to answer Thomas' request. But he wanted to scream, to say yes, to summon Roman to go into battle and yet another part of him wanted...to never tell a living soul about how much he wanted the vision that was before him. 

His body decided for him as he stepped back and threw himself against the barrier in a last ditch effort. Meeting no resistance, Patton crashed to the floor. In trying to brace his fall, Patton’s hand slipped through the circle that was surrounding the pentagram. Scattering the graveyard dirt, breaking the solid line stopped the spell. The pentagram lost its ominous glow and the intrusive side went up in smoke.

"Curse you!" The smoke called out as it evaporated. 

"Remus?" Thomas looked around like a lost pet, starting to panic. 

Seizing their good luck, Patton grabbed for Thomas, holding him close, getting them both to their feet.

"Come on, Kiddo, the nightmares over. Let's get you out of here and back into bed. Where I'll keep you safe." Patton said. 

But the heart stopped cold when Thomas locked his lips to Patton's. Needy whining sounds mixed into their kiss. The moral side didn’t want to admit to himself he was making those sounds, so he pushed Thomas away. Yet, Thomas held fast to him grinding against his leg. Patton's hips jerked forward of their own accord. Soon enough light colored khakis darken with precome. 

"The thought wouldn't leave me alone. Every time I looked at you or when you told me you were proud of me. It was so big and elaborate. It's not his fault. The thoughts forced Remus' hand." Thomas said as he guided them deeper into the room, away from the reforming pentagram, stopping by a plate of sweets. Dissuading Patton from attempting to leave again. 

"You could have told me. I would have listened. What could you possibly tell him that you couldn’t tell me?" Patton inquired. His eyes flicking back and forth, searching deep for any clue of what was going on. Thomas just blushed and leaned in for another kiss. Patton leaned back, "Wait a second, Mister. Tell me what you couldn't stop thinking about?"

"If you'd let me make you happy? If you would let me fulfill every need of yours that has gone unanswered. If you would let me rectify all my transgressions to you by giving you, me, us what we truly need?” Thomas asked as he picked up a cookie and slid it into Patton's agape mouth. "Want to replace the emptiness I've forced upon you all these years with something better." Thomas put more emphasis on the last word by pressing his naked cock against the hard outline of Patton's. 

Swallowing hard, Patton asked the fatal question as his hands went from Thomas' waist to his lower back. Making Thomas moan as Patton softly kneaded the swell of his beautiful ass. 

"C-can I have a second cookie?" 

“You can have that and so much more.” Thomas delighted as he saw the green tint flash in Patton’s eyes. The spell taking over and breaking down any hesitancy. 

Primitive music gradually picked up volume and tempo as Thomas hand fed cookies, cakes, and small chocolates to Patton. Without much notice Patton’s clothes started disappearing. Exploring touches growing with hunger as more skin was revealed. The dark shadow kept watching and waiting until he was summoned again. 

The candles burned on and on but never burned out, their bright glow casting a warmth through the room. Offerings of water changed to wine as Patton requested it. Tilting up the last of the bottle to the other's lips, Thomas’ voice cut through the thrumming music and fuzzy feeling in Patton’s head.

“Don’t you feel good? Didn’t you need this? Knew you wouldn’t have agreed to this by yourself. Too worried about taking anything for yourself. You have been the giving side for too long. So glad I listened to Remus. Remus knew what to do." Thomas made happy noises as he crawled on top of Patton.

"Remus isn't to be trusted, he's a bad boy." Patton grabbed Thomas' hips and ground up. Their friction turning his next words to moans. Thomas tsked though.

"Such slanderous words, my heart. Remus is a part of me as much as you are. But you do more tormenting than Remus does."

"I most certainly do not."

"Your tantalizing lips teasing me with adultery with no release for years? I beg to differ but Remus gifts me the power to meet you on horizontal," Thomas slid his ass cheeks over Patton's hard cock, "I mean, on even ground."

"That's soooo good. Need this." Patton panted as he stroked Thomas' abs. Watching his body move on top of him.

"If you need this then why don’t you want to show how good you feel to Remus? Show your love and appreciation to him?” Thomas’ words pushing and getting the heart to say what he truly wanted.

“Yes. Okay, yes. Want Remus.” Patton moaned as he felt the dark side's rugged hands materialize on his body. Suddenly, Remus gripped Patton tight under his arms. Hugging him like a snake in the garden.

“Yes what? Use your words my wholesome snacc.” Remus purred as he signaled for Thomas to stand and assist him. 

“Want to be treated like the adult that I am. Want a passionate lover to tend to me. Want to be admired, cherished, pleasured. Want to be loved.” Patton confessed, as he stroked his neglected and needy cock. 

"That wish can be granted." Remus said. They dragged the hapless Patton back to the center of the pentagram with lust in their eyes. 

With a snap of his fingers Remus disrobed as he watched Thomas pull Patton into a kiss. Gentleness slowly burned away as Patton started to nip and suck on Thomas' bottom lip. Another quick click of the fingers had Thomas pulling the moral side to his knees as Remus wanted. 

Thomas sat back but kneeled the same way. Waiting for Remus' next step. But the desperation got the better of Thomas as he wrapped his arms around Patton's shoulders to start kissing him again. Joyfully, letting their cocks rub together as he pressed flush with Patton's warm body. Caressing Thomas' lower back, Patton almost forgot they had an audience.

That is until a commanding hand threaded through Patton's hair, pulling tight in a delicious way. Turning his head made just enough room for Remus to slot his hard cock between Patton and Thomas' mouths. 

"Appreciation is best served right from the lips don't you agree, Daddy?" Remus confirmed as he rocked his hips forward. As Patton went to answer the intrusive side filled his mouth for a second. "Oh but table manners, don't talk with your mouth full." 

Soft lips wrapped around his cock on each side. One working their way to his tip while the other one worked their way down to his balls. Licking and sucking sounds getting louder each time Remus praised them. 

"Such good hungry sluts. With those perfect dick sucking lips. Makes me so hard to see you working together." Remus commended. Sliding his hips back to let his prey kiss each other. 

Remus couldn't believe his fucking plan was working. He never thought he would be lucky enough to ensnare Thomas and his heart at the same time. Their tongues caressing against each other in a french kiss that only wet his dick as he pushed back between them. Watching Patton caress the side of Thomas' neck as he guided him back so Patton could take Remus' throbbing cock back into his mouth. Taking the brunt of the task. The sour whimper that left Thomas went unnoticed by the heart as he moved faster. The poor father figure was focusing on the wrong things. That won't do.

"Thomas has the softest ass. Did you know that Pat? But it's not as velvety soft as the head of his penis. Reach out and feel." Remus said as he let his creative influence tempt Patton's hands.

Black and green smoke circled him, forcing Patton back. Patton took in the sad face that he had created on his boy's face. By ignoring his needs, he was ignoring Thomas. His fingers traced from Thomas' neck down the full length of his body. Only pausing for a second to let his thumb swipe through a bead of precome he found there. Thomas let a sound of want rolling out from his chest. Patton knew what he wanted. Patton had known what he wanted when he saw Thomas panting and mewling as Remus' huge demonic cock was being shoved into his pretty ass. Waving the smoke away, Patton licked his lips as he ran his hands over Thomas’ sides. 

“Get on your hands and knees for me, my sweet boy?” Patton requested as he sat back on his heels. Giving Thomas a moment to decide, if he truly wanted this. 

“Yes, my heart.” Thomas nodded with a bright grin Thomas followed Patton's order. 

Wiggling his ass at Patton made them both groan. Then slick sounds greeted Thomas' ears seconds before lube covered fingers filled his body. Pushing and scissoring his hole open to make sure he was still properly stretched. A growl sounded the heart's appreciation. The fingers withdrew to allow Patton to push the head of his cock into his ass. Thomas moaned at the through stretching and how the pleasure made his cock leak.

"Yes, want to hear how good I feel inside of you." Patton groaned out as Thomas started thrusting back against him. His cock disappearing over and over again deep inside his lover's ass. 

"Your cock is so huge, it's splitting me open. Can feel every inch, want more. Want all of you Pat. Fuck me, please, like you hate me, like you love me." Thomas crooned out. His angel voice growing deep as Patton grabbed his shoulder with one hand and wrapped his other hand around to Thomas' pulsating cock. 

"Such good boys, going to milk him dry aren't you?" Remus chuckled, shimmying at the debauchery before him. 

"Yes, Both of you are going to be before I'm done with you." Patton said as he keep rolling his hips. Thomas looking over his shoulder at how much Patton wanted them him and Remus.

The dark side grinned like a gremlin as Patton stared up at him. Patton slowly sticking his tongue out as Thomas had done before. Waiting so patiently for his tasty treat.

"And what happened then, Well, in whoville they say that Patton's morality grew three shades grayer that day." Remus gloated as he bounced his cock off of Patton's tongue. 

"Please, I get off on sucking cock while fucking." Patton said then stuck his tongue back out.

"Well, as long as you’re only doing it only for your benefit. Why not?"

Remus greedily placed both of his hands on the back of Patton's head. Gripping hands full of hair, as he let Patton work himself down. Warm breath rushed over Remus' groin as Patton's nose pressed against his happy trail. Then Patton was unstoppable. 

Bobbing his head up and down. His tongue caressing the underside of the huge cock gliding down his throat. Humming in pleasure as he drove his hips forward. Meeting Thomas thrust for thrust. A chill running up his spine when their balls slapped together when they pushed together just right. Oh, how the twinge of pain made the pleasure all the sweeter. He could feel all the years of repression ebbing away as he took what was rightfully his. Patton mumbled the words yes, mine, own you over and over around the cock that was pushing haphazardly down his throat. The musky taste coating his tongue told him Remus was close. 

But to Patton, Thomas was the champ, fulfilling his every promise. His ass was wrapped so tightly around Patton's cock. The moral side was needing to force himself back into the warm body that was shaking so lovingly below him. Patton needed to come but wanted the feeling of their pleasure just as much. 

Remus yearned to laugh victoriously but his obscene moaning was getting in the way. His balls drew up tight against his body at Patton's onslaught. Shouting out as Patton rubbed and squeezed his nuts as he shoved his head all the way down on Remus' cock. Coming so hard down Patton's throat that his legs were shaking. Almost as much as his voice was shaking as he called out the moral side's name.

Pulling back Patton wiped his mouth, some of the come splashing against the floor, as he grabbed a hold of Thomas. Wrapping his arm around his lover, pressing Thomas' back to his front. 

"Your darkness tastes like dark chocolate chip cookies with sea salt on top. So sweet even when you're trying to be bad. Come for me so I can feel how sweet you are too." Patton growled with his best authoritative voice.

Thomas was lost, his trembling hands could only hold on as he took what Patton was giving. Curses flying out of his mouth as the light side angled his hips until his cock was pushing across his prostate. Within three quick pumps of Patton's fist Thomas was coming. Shooting across Patton's hand, his own stomach, and the pentagram. Which started to glow. 

Which Patton didn't notice because his eyes were shut tight as his orgasm hit him full force. Thomas' body milked his cock so tight he was locked deep inside the other. His voice taking on a distorted tone as he called out their names. Shooting arc after hot arc of come, filling Thomas up until it dribbled down his thighs. 

The room started to shake as Patton eased himself out of Thomas' body. Dripping his own come against the pentagram. 

The floor started to break apart as the spell took all three offerings of their spent seed. Walls quaking causing candles to tip over setting the room ablaze. The hedonistic music stalled and a voice sounded from below the floor.

"The Acheron Configuration has been solved." 

Then the flooring fell away. Screaming, Patton jerked awake. The remote clattering to the floor as the credits for "The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina" scrolled by. Correcting his glasses, Patton wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Darn kiddos and their spooky tv shows. I knew that satanic imagery would give me the hibbie-jibbies." Patton grumbled to himself. Moaning as he bent down to pick up the remote. His wet dream had left him with a very real world problem. 

Clicking the tv off and heading up to his room. Patton made a resolute plan to speak with Thomas about watching icky stuff before bed.

Striding quickly down the hall, because Patton won't be caught dead in this improper state. But he stopped like he hit a brick wall, when his ears picked up a familiar song. Shivering down to his soul as Patton's ears processed the steady exotic drums and moaning coming from his cracked open door. 

The sight that greets Patton is of Thomas and Remus, grinding against each other on the foot of his bed. 

"Told you it's in your heart to want this." Remus addressed Thomas as he stared at Patton.

Patton wants to do the morally right thing. But that doesn't feel like the natural thing to do. Wringing his hands over his crotch, poorly hiding the fact of how hard he is. 

"I want consent and the truth from everyone before I come over there." Patton said what he needed. What was in his heart. 

"Need you. Want this." Thomas moaned. 

"Just like the Genie, I can't make anyone fall in love or do anything against their will. I just supply the magic." Remus purred as he patted the bed between Thomas and himself.

Patton willingly joins them.


End file.
